


Nueva primavera

by M_N_Penz



Series: Estaciones en Stardew Valley [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Brother-Sister Relationships, Doctor/Patient, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Insecurity, References to Harvest Moon, Secrets, Spring
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: Harvey sabe que todos en Pueblo Pelícano tienen gran curiosidad sobre el nuevo par que ha tomado posesión de la granja del pueblo, especialmente de la mujer y sus peculiares hábitos, y se sorprende a sí mismo sintiendo lo mismo.¿Será este el inicio de una nueva primavera en la vida del doctor?





	1. Chapter 1

Harvey nunca se sintió muy unido a la comunidad de Pueblo Pelícano, pero de forma inevitable se contagió de la expectativa que giraba en torno al par de individuos que tomaron posesión de la antigua granja. Por supuesto, como médico su pensamiento fue sobre la ventaja de añadir dos nombres a su escasa lista de pacientes. Cuando los conoció, sin embargo, la expectativa fue reemplazada por la curiosidad y entendió que el revuelo de su presencia duraría más de una temporada.

—¡Vaya, bienvenidos a la clínica de Pueblo Pelícano! Ustedes deben ser los nuevos integrantes de nuestra comunidad. ¡Pasen, pasen!

Dentro del consultorio, Harvey alcanzó a escuchar la voz alta de una muy animada enfermera Maru, y supuso que era la hora de las obligadas presentaciones a los nuevos. Tal vez sus habilidades sociales no eran las mejores, pero quería brindar la confianza necesaria para no perder futuros prospectos de pacientes, así que arregló su ropa y trató de colocar una sonrisa amigable y no nerviosa en su rostro; justo a tiempo antes de escuchar un golpeteo en la puerta del consultorio.

—¿Doctor Harvey? Tenemos visitas agradables.

—Adelante, Maru —dijo Harvey mientras se ponía de pie tras el escritorio—. ¿De quién se tra...?

Su voz se perdió en cuanto vio entrar a dos personas muy peculiares: Un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, altos y de piel clara, con rasgos muy parecidos. Pero lo que detuvo la atención del doctor fue la apariencia de la chica, cuyo cabello plateado y figura delicada le hacían confundir con una aparición. Y una muy bella, según pensó él.

—Él es Steiner y ella es su hermana Jill, ambos se encargarán de la granja de su abuelo. ¿No es fantástico? ¡Definitivamente lo que necesitamos en este pueblo! —Maru continuó la presentación, ajena a la expresión sorprendida del doctor.

—¡Es un gusto conocerlo, doctor! —habló el nuevo granjero, extendiendo la mano hacia Harvey—. Mi hermana y yo estamos a sus órdenes, espero que nos llevemos bien.

La voz clara y segura del joven devolvió la atención del doctor a la situación presente y correspondió a su firme saludo con un ligero titubeo. A diferencia de su hermana, el tal Steiner tenía el cabello castaño, aunque compartían los mismos ojos de suave tonalidad verde.

—El gusto es mío, señor Steiner. Mi nombre es Harvey, soy el doctor encargado de esta clínica. Y ya conocieron a Maru —Harvey señaló hacia la morena—, ella me ayuda como enfermera. Eh, y un gusto, señorita...

Intentó recordar el nombre de la joven frente a él, sin éxito alguno.

—Jill —le respondió la chica en una voz suave y relajada, casi seductora, que provocó escalofríos en el doctor. Estrechó su mano igual que hizo su hermano, pero de manera más elegante—. Es un placer saber que un doctor tan atractivo como usted estará a cargo de nuestra salud.

Harvey escuchó un jadeo de sorpresa proveniente de Maru, pero aún así tardó unos momentos para comprender lo que acababa de escuchar. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no lo había imaginado su rostro se volvió rojo de vergüenza y soltó apresuradamente la mano de la joven.

—Eh, yo, gracias, uh...

El nerviosismo provocó que Harvey trastabillara al intentar hablar de nuevo. Y debió ser muy obvio, pues el granjero Steiner lo interrumpió.

—Disculpe eso, doctor. Mi hermana es... Mi hermana tiende a no pensar antes de hablar. Ella no le causará más problemas, no se preocupe. ¿Verdad, querida hermana? —El chico miró a su compañera con molestia.

—¿Problemas? Por supuesto que no, hermano. Aunque con un doctor guapo y una enfermera encantadora como Maru puede que caiga en cama más de la cuenta.

Harvey no sabía cómo actuar en esa estrafalaria situación, pero la risa de Maru afortunadamente lo salvó.

—¡Sí que han sido una caja de sorpresas, chicos! —Maru se estaba secando lágrimas de los ojos y contenía la risa—. Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien.

Steiner exhaló un suspiro antes de sonreír con vergüenza.

—Bueno, no tomaremos más de su tiempo. Sólo queríamos presentarnos... Mucho gusto, de nuevo, doctor. Y Maru también. No se preocupen, conocemos la salida.

Sin lograr reaccionar del todo, Harvey levantó la mano ligeramente como despedida. Vio que ambos se despedían de su enfermera, no sin antes captar un guiño de la nueva granjera, que volvió a levantar el sonrojo de su rostro. Cuando se marcharon, la risa de Maru rompió el silencio en el consultorio.

—Maru, ¿fueron imaginaciones mías o...?

—No lo fue, doctor —respondió su enfermera en medio de risas no contenidas—. ¡Esa chica en verdad es algo!

Harvey se cubrió el rostro con una mano mientras soltaba un gemido de cansancio. Tenía el presentimiento de que la tranquilidad del pueblo llegaría a su fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Harvey cree que todo volverá a la normalidad, se da cuenta que la chica nueva no conoce el significado de esa palabra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comienzan las referencias a Harvest Moon. ¿Podrán identificarlas?

El alcalde Lewis solía decirle a Harvey que era bueno para un soltero mantener hábitos, que ayudaban a alejarse de la melancolía. Lo decía siempre con una mirada cargada de significado, una que provocaba un nudo en el estómago del doctor. Porque quisiera o no, Harvey se veía a sí mismo llegar hasta la vejez sin una compañera a su lado, tal como el alcalde. Y eso sólo le causaba terrores.

Pero bueno, siguiendo el consejo Harvey tenía el hábito de ir a la tienda de Pierre los viernes al mediodía: pasear por los estantes, cargarse con la dotación semanal de granos de café y charlar con Pierre. Sólo un poco, lo suficiente para llenar el silencio de la tienda y verificar que la salud del dueño de la tienda no decayera de nuevo por el estrés.

Un viernes de suave lluvia primaveral, apenas tres días después de aquel inolvidable encuentro en la clínica, Harvey buscaba jugo de frutas cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la tienda al igual que el tintineo de la campana anunciando a un cliente. No le prestó atención al movimiento hasta que la voz conocida de una joven inundó el pequeño local.

—Pierre, mi adorado tendero favorito, he vuelto por fin a tu nido. ¿Me extrañaron?

—Pero si vienes cada día, Jill, no dejas tiempo siquiera para extrañarte.

Muerto por la curiosidad, Harvey levantó la vista sobre el estante para ver mejor la escena. Pierre reía detrás del mostrador mientras Jill, la aparición de plata que tanto le impresionó, estaba de pie frente él. En la posición que se encontraba, Harvey sólo lograba verle la espalda pero su cabello brillaba bajo las luces de la tienda, rizado y sujeto en un moño bajo, y el vestido de lana azul que llevaba resaltaba el ligero bronceado que el doctor supuso había ganado en los días soleados.

—Oh, Pierre... Comprarte a diario es el primer paso para convertirme en tu clienta favorita, y también para borrar la horripilante sonrisa en el rostro de ese Morris.

A Harvey le sorprendió el tono hostil de esa última frase. Se preguntó si Jill tendría algún rencor personal contra el gerente de la MercaJoja local, o si tan sólo se había contagiado de la hostilidad que irradiaba la comunidad hacia la tienda. Cualquiera de las dos opciones eran muy raras en tan pocos días.

—Cierto, por un momento olvidaba que detestas a Joja aún más que yo —La sonrisa de Pierre se redujo a una de comprensión, lo que hizo sospechar a Harvey de que había algún tipo de secreto que él no conocía—. Dime, ¿qué necesitan el día de hoy?

—Aquí está la lista que mandó mi hermano; parece que decidió usar unas cuantas bolsas más de fertilizante. En Forget-Me... En el lugar donde crecimos no se consigue un fertilizante tan bueno como el tuyo. Y, ¿se encuentra Caroline en casa? Me he vuelto adicta a su dosis diaria de abrazos.

Mientras Pierre reía de nuevo y llamaba a su esposa, Harvey se encontraba cada vez más extrañado con la familiaridad que la nueva granjera había formado en tan poco tiempo. Sintió un punzada de celos al pensar que él llevaba mucho tiempo más en el pueblo, pero seguía considerándose a sí mismo un extraño entre ellos.

—Doctor, ¿busca algún artículo en especial? Puede preguntar con confianza.

La voz de Pierre lo sobresaltó. Con una sonrisa culpable por haber sido descubierto llevó sus artículos hasta el mostrador y se giró a la granjera para saludarla. Ella estaba de pie con sus labios ligeramente curveados. No era una expresión abierta y alegre como la de su hermano, pero sí irradiaba encanto de una manera delicada. Por lo que había escuchado del alcalde, debía tener al menos veinticinco años, pero su apariencia la hacía lucir mucho menor.

—Buenas tardes, Jill. ¿Cómo les va a usted y su hermano en la granja?

Harvey le habló con tranquilidad, pues daba por sentado que lo que había ocurrido en la clínica fuera sólo un halago del momento; después de todo, ninguna chica tan hermosa como ella diría aquello de manera seria.

—Perfectamente, doctor. Tenemos experiencia en el rublo, así que levantar una granja no supone dificultades, en especial para mi hermano... —Jill dejó las palabras en el aire y lo tomó inesperadamente de las manos—. ¿Qué hay de usted, doctor? ¿Cuándo me dará el placer de invitarme a salir?

Harvey se quedó anonadado. Sus esperanzas de llevar una relación común y corriente con esa chica se fueron a la deriva. De reojo notó que Pierre los miraba boquiabierto y su rostro se volvió aún más rojo, si era posible.

—Los dos harían un pareja adorable, ¿verdad, Pierre?

Harvey se giró hacia Caroline, la esposa de Pierre, rogando en silencio que no añadiera más leña al fuego. Pero ella sólo sonrió en respuesta, sin dar atrás a sus palabras.

—Me alegra tener tu bendición, Caroline. ¿Acaso no tengo buen gusto? El doctor Harvey es tan guapo, era inevitable que me enamorara de él a primera vista.

Al fondo de la tienda se escuchó una risa contenida de parte de Abigail, la hija de Pierre.

Para Harvey eso fue suficiente. Ya había conocido a chicas como Jill cuando estudiaba en la universidad y resultaban ser problemáticas. Sobre todo cuando lo único que querían era jugar para su propia vanidad.

—Es bueno saber que tiene sentido del humor, Jill —le dijo mientras se separaba de ella con todo el cuidado que pudo. Si su voz sonó más brusca de lo que pretendía, no se preocupó por ello en ese momento—. Le ayudará a mantener una excelente salud.

Harvey vio como los labios de la chica caían en una mueca y ponía un ceño en su bonito rostro. Con la duda de haberla molestado más allá de todo remedio se apresuró a pagar a Pierre y se marchó rápidamente, sintiendo tras de sí varias miradas.

El doctor tomó nota de mantenerse alejado de la nueva granjera, de sus extrañas costumbres y su inolvidable belleza.


End file.
